


Horniest Day Of The Year:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Temptation Of Temperance: [7]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, General, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Table Sex, Tie Up/Captured, Torn/Ripped Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kit & Hannibal have no idea that Face was experiencing one of her horniest days, What will happen to them?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*





	Horniest Day Of The Year:

*Summary: Kit & Hannibal have no idea that Face was experiencing one of her horniest days, What will happen to them?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*

 

John "Hannibal" Smith has no idea what his girl would want, He entered the club, Erotica, where they first met, & he was suddenly overtaking by some guards, & brought into the sex dungeon, where Temperance "Face/Facewoman" Peck, along with their girlfriend, & other lover, Kit Vaunderpump were waiting for him, He was being dragged through the club, & once he was in the room, Kit was in a peek-a-boo blue panties, & bra set, which brought out her eyes, But because of the pregnancy, as it was started to progress, Temperance looked absolutely great in red, & in a role of a dominatrix, Her big, & luscious titties are ready to burst out of her bra, & be exposed to him.

 

Temperance was sucking along her pretty neck, & as he looked at him ravishingly, & leering at his clothed groin, which is forming an impressive tent, as he was enjoying what he was watching. He groaned, as she agonzingly slips a strap down to Kit's shoulder, & let her pretty fingers travel inside, & claim a prize, As soon as those fingers went to work on one of Kit's nipple, The Feisty Woman lets a breathless moan, as a response to the stimulation. She did the same thing to the other side.

 

She tore off Kit's bra, & she played with the beautiful breasts, & tortured the nipples, "Look at these beauties !",she exclaimed, Then, she put on a sex show with Kit. John doesn't know if he could hold his load any longer. **"God, They are stunning"** , he thought to himself, as he watched them in the act. When, They were done, they had their sights on Hannibal."This is one of my horniest days of the year, I am gonna get what I want", as Temperance squeezed his genitals, & he moaned, as a response, to the pleasure that he was receiving from his demanding lover.

 

"She always gets her man, **_Stud_** ", Kit said seductively, as she kissed his lips, & worked him over, like Face wanted. She pushed him on to a table, tied & bound his arms, after she tore off his dress shirt, & tossed the side. Face was ready for the next step in her plan. She will get to fuck him roughly, & royally. She straddled him, & made her way down his body, & got to his groin, licking her lips at the sight of it. He blushing, as she was leering at it. She smirked, & looked at her guards, She said this in a commanding tone.

 

"Hold those wonferful legs apart, That way I get to see those wonderfully sculpted thighs", They held the legs apart, & stood away, so their boss can do her magic. She agonzingly undid the zipper, & popped the button, & he tore them down to his ankles, leaving him in all of his naked glory, He was straining against the binds, she leaned down, & flicked, & licked one of his nipples, kissing the tip of it, It made him groan, & his erection reach it's limits. She had her fun with him, making sure that he was teased, pleasured, & satisfied with his sexual needs.

 

They were fucking like rabbits, & they were both spent, & she smacked each of his asscheek. Then, She did a cavity search, Once, They were denying each other orgasms, & had multiple ones. They left love, & claiming bites on the other, Nipples, & Cocks were worshiped, Temperance dismissed the guards, They cuddled, & snuggled, "That was one hell of a day", Kit said, "I love your horny days", Hannibal said with a smirk, & they huddled together, & fell asleep.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
